


Your hidden true feelings

by tetsuskitten



Series: Writing requests [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Jealous Yut-Lung, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Yut-Lung is jealous of how close Shorter is to Eiji.





	Your hidden true feelings

“Give me a break, I see how protective you are with him. Who are you, his mom?”

Yut-Lung was positively annoyed. They were back on the road and Yut-Lung had managed to convince the gang to join them in finding his father, assuring them he was proficient in various martial arts and could defend himself perfectly well. He saw the way Eiji looked at him, impressed about it, which just irked him. Why did they bring him around anyway? The kid was just a burden, right? So he didn’t understand why every single person made such a fuss over him. Especially Shorter.

Right now, they had encountered more of Dino’s men and Shorter was holed up behind a car parked on the street. Yut-Lung was with him.

“I get that he’s basically a baby bird who can’t defend himself but could you be less all over him?” Yut-Lung spit out words of disdain left and right, throwing Shorter for a curve as to why he was acting this way.

“What do you want me to do? Let my friend get shot?” 

“I’m just saying you don’t even pay attention to- to anything else.

They were scream whispering at each other and failed to pay attention to two guys approaching from each side. When Shorter noticed the man behind Yut-Lung, he quickly pulled himself and the other up, spinning Yut-Lung around so he was behind him and safe from the shots and skillfully shot the guy in the head. When Yut-Lung was spun to the other side, he saw the other man coming for them and stuck three throwing knives in his chest, making him fall heavily on the ground.

Shorter pulled him down as the people on the other side began shooting at them again.

“You were saying?” Shorter gritted out.

“I’m saying  _ I _ won’t let you get killed.” Yut-Lung said right before getting up and throwing a knife square in the shooter’s forehead, grabbing Shorter’s hand and making a run for it behind a building, a more secure position.

When they were safe, Shorter caged Yut-Lung between him and the brick wall on the other side. 

“You don’t have to be so stingy towards Eiji, he’s doing his best.”

“Why do you have to defend him all the time?”

“Why do you care?”

Yut-Lung seemed to get a hold of himself then, straightening up and pushing Shorter away from him. “I don’t.” He answered, voice even and in control.

Then suddenly Shorter was being pulled forward and crushed against Yut-Lung. He heard the other curse before feeling a bullet graze his right shoulder blade. They were impossibly close to each other and Yut-Lung wanted to push the other away again but he just couldn’t let him be shot. He had a delicate hand on Shorter’s back and his other hand was still clinging to Shorter’s collar. They were breathing into each other’s space, hearing gunshots close by but unmoving.

Then the loud noises ceased and Ash’s voice called out for them to come out.

“Your jealousy almost got me killed.” Shorter whispered, inches away from Yut-Lung’s lips, pressing him down hard making it difficult for the other to escape. And then he felt something sharp press against his throat in return. A knife Yut-Lung kept hidden in his jacket sleeve.

“Accuse me of being jealous one more time and you’ll definitely get killed.” Yut-Lung threatened, the cold metal of the knife snug against Shorter’s skin. Shorter smiled at him before pulling away and watching as Yut-Lung left, mighty in his high horse even though Shorter was pretty sure he got him figured out.


End file.
